Apollo and Venaurora: In Your Eyes
by ArtemisIsis13
Summary: It's the year 1925, and the gods are invited to celebrate Aphrodite's birthday. Apollo is all suited up to go, but Aphrodite isn't the woman he wants to see. With a song stuck in his head, he manages to enjoy himself gazing into eyes that shine like galaxies. COMPLETED!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, Venaurora is my creation.**

**If you've read my other story "Demigods and Wizards" then you would understand what is in this chapter. It is based off the chapter "Chapter Fifteen: A God Buys us Cheeseburgers" from the other story.**

* * *

**Apollo and Venaurora**

**In Your Eyes**

* * *

It was the day before Aphrodite's birthday, 1925.

Hermes had gone out of his way to get the invitations to all the gods and goddesses invited to her birthday celebration, which was to be held in lovely Paris, the capitol of France, Aphrodite's favorite country in Europe (next to Greece, of course).

Apollo sat in his temple, meditating. In his pass time, he would do this to calm his senses and emotions. Soft melodies swam through his head, so many sweet notes and words that he was inching to rise to his feet and write them all down. Realizing that he couldn't let such an opportunity go to waste, he scrambled up to his feet and summoned a fountain pen and some clean, crisp paper. He jotted down the notes, turning keys into a harmony sweeter than anything the mortals could compose. He hummed the tune aloud, words rising to his lips as quickly as the notes did.

Within the hour, his masterpiece was finished. He had memorized it completely. Now he wished to find an instrument to do with it? A lyre would be nice... No, a harp would be better. Maybe a piano would be suitable enough. A violin was a definite no. He sat on the marble floor and splayed out his body against the coldness. He stared up at the white ceiling above, wishing more than anything that some source of inspiration would come to him and help with his song.

Someone knocked at the door. "Apollo? Are you there? It's Hermes!"

'_Not that sort of inspiration_,' Apollo mentally grumbled, climbing up to his feet again. He dusted off his clothes and went to see what Hermes wanted.

"Good afternoon, Hermes," Apollo said, walking out at a brisk pace to meet his brother at the doorstep. "To what do I have the pleasure to see you?"

Hermes sighed. "Aphrodite's birthday celebration," he said, holding up a white envelope for Apollo to take. "The details are in the card. Be sure to have an answer in two hours."

"I will," Apollo said, nodding to his half-brother. "Good day, Hermes."

"Same to you, Apollo," Hermes said before flashing off to deliver more mail.

Apollo re-entered his temple and slit the envelope open in one swift movement. He took out the card and read the invitation. Judging from the sleek handwriting, Apollo figured that Aphrodite's son, Eros, god of love, had written it:

_**The Celebration of Lady Aphrodite's Birthday**_

_**To Phoebus Apollo, god of the sun, music, poetry, plague, oracles, medicine, light and knowledge,**_

**You are formally invited to the birthday celebration of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, immortal wife of Hephaestus, god of fire, metalworking, stone masonry, and blacksmiths. The event will be held in Paris, France under the Eiffel Tower, near the Field of Mars, starting at 9:30 p.m. We appreciate your presence to the splendid festivity tomorrow night.**

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Eros, god of love and desire, son of Aphrodite and Ares, head of the Erotes.**_

"Were all the titles truly necessary?" Apollo asked quietly. He knew better than to refuse Aphrodite's invitation to the celebration; he need not face her wrath so soon. He picked up his pen and wrote '**_Yes_**' in the RVSP slot. Then he folded the letter up neatly, placed it back in its envelope and wrote '**_Return to the sender_**' on the front. The letter glowed, an indication that Hermes had sensed the mail, and then it vanished from Apollo's hands.

Apollo sighed. He couldn't think about his song now. He had to go prepare for a birthday in Paris. He sighed and hand his hand through his blond hair, thinking of a way to sort through his many thoughts. There were so many that he couldn't focus on one for very long. The very thought of THAT made him smile. There was one person he knew who had to deal with that everyday. He had not seen her in two years, and he dearly missed her.

'_Now is not the time to think about her_,' Apollo thought sadly to himself. '_Especially since she would hear you. Gods know she can hear you now_.'

Thinking of her dung a hole in his chest, chiseling away his flesh and ichor to reveal a hollow, empty space right next to his immortal heart. It bled him dry of his thoughts and feelings, leaving only his song in his head. His sweet slow song. Now that he could hear it clearly, he realized that it reminded him of her too... like he had written it just for her. For his lovely star.

**~o~**

The day passed by very quickly. After attending to all his godly duties of the day, he handed the reins over to his twin sister, Artemis. Apollo took his time to gather together a suit that would not embarrass him in front of Aphrodite. It was simple and comfortable: a white silk shirt, off-white waistcoat, a warm cream overcoat, brown loafers, and a simple golden chain to hang around his neck. Seeing that it would be chilly in France, he added brown leather gloves to complete the outfit.

He laid down in his bed and stared up at the canopy above his head; it was a dark blue fabric that mimicked the night sky. He watched the stars of the galaxy with wonder. How could there be so many out there? How could anyone manage them? That was a simply mystery to him.

Apollo felt oddly void of his usual behavior. He was always so bright and happy, full of life and laughter, but now he felt strangely calm, thoughtful and silent. Little poems would appear in his head, but they weren't important enough to stay there. The night passed by and he couldn't sleep. As a god, he only needed three hours a day, but he could not manage a single minute. It was nearly sunrise before he could finally close his eyes and rest, but he automatically awakened when the sun was supposed to rise.

Like clockwork, he scrambled out of bed, took a quick shower, hastily threw on his clothes, and ran out to the back of his temple where his chariot was parked. It was the old-fashioned Greek chariot that had long been outdated. Apollo knew it could transform into the modern vehicles of the age, but those little automobiles didn't impress him one bit. He had a few glimpses of the future and saw that they would improve, but it would be a while.

As he started the chariot, two glowing forms appeared in front of him, ready to be used. They were energies born from the chariot itself, and Apollo watched as they formed into golden horses, ready to fly in the morning sky.

"Morning, boys," Apollo said, hooking them up to the chariot. "Ready for a ride?"

The horses snorted and bowed their heads. Apollo smiled, climbed onto the chariot, and took up the reins. "Time to go to work!"

Apollo loved the feeling of the wind in his hair, of how each strand of his golden locks untangled in the cool, gentle breeze. He passed a few cloud nymphs and wind spirits on his way, winking and grinning at a few of them. He received giggles and blushes in return. The drove the chariot around the world, gazing over the cities and countries beneath him on the earth.

Apollo found himself humming his song again. The image of two beautiful galaxy eyes met his mental sight and he sighed. She was going to haunt him all day?

**~o~**

"Step lively now, we don't want to be late, now do we?" Eros asked as he checked his pocket-watch for the time. "Mother wants us there pronto."

"You know how she gets when she's mad," Himeros added, checking his blond hair in the mirror. "Do you think I should go with black?"

Anteros shrugged. "Try brown," he said. "You haven't used that color in a while."

"But what shade?" Himeros asked, panicking. "Light or dark?"

"Light," Apollo suggested, fixing his tie around his neck. "Stop behaving like your mother, please! You're a man, not a woman!"

Himeros glared at him, but he still took Apollo's advice and changed his blond hair light brown. It was exactly 9:00 p.m. Apollo had arrived in France early and because of that, he was stuck preparing himself for the party with four of Aphrodite's sons, Eros, Anteros, Himeros, and Pothos, four of the five head Erotes. Hedylogos had always left without them, so Apollo was left the others.

A well-dressed Poseidon entered the room with a disgruntled looking Hades, who in turn was followed by a sulking Thanatos.

"What's wrong with you?" Anteros asked.

"Persephone dragged them here," Poseidon said, trying not to laugh.

Hades glared at him. Thanatos folded his arms indignantly and said, "I beg to differ. Persephone dragged my _master_ here. Then _he_ dragged _me_!"

Hades turned his glower at his lieutenant. "If I suffer, you're coming with me!"

Poseidon couldn't hold back the laughter now. "Oh, stop being over-dramatic!" he chortled. "That's baby brother's job! And besides, what's the worst that can happen?"

"Demeter will nag me to the next century," Hades grumbled.

Apollo rolled his eyes. "So what has she been doing for the past few millennia? Only gardening?"

"Don't you start!" Hades snapped angrily. Himeros and Pothos edged away from him in fear. "I have work to do! I can't abandon my duties for a nonsensical event!"

"It's mother's birthday!" Anteros protested. "And if she heard you say that, she'd find any way to make Demeter fall in love with you in revenge!"

That shut Hades up.

Apollo buttoned up his waistcoat, fixed his tie again, and then pulled on his overcoat. His brown loafers were clean and gleaming, and his leather gloves were warm and comfortable. He added his pocket-watch and chain to finish it off, checked his hair, and then deemed himself ready.

He turned and got a good look at the others. Hades and Thanatos were both in all black suits with velvet overcoats. Thanatos's braided hair was tied back at the base of his neck; Apollo noticed that there were pieces of gold embedded in a few braids. Poseidon was in a dark navy suit with his black hair gelled back. The other Erotes were in light formal wear, looking slightly identical with the exception of hair color.

"May we leave now?" Thanatos asked. Then his head perked up. "Oh, someone got run over with an automobile. I should go take care of that—"

Hades grabbed Thanatos's arm and said, "You're not going anywhere."

It was difficult not to express merry mirth at Thanatos's disgruntled expression, but there wasn't anymore time for them unless they wanted to be late. The gods left their hotel room and quietly made their way to the lobby and out the front doors

The air was chilly as they crossed over towards the automobiles that would take them to the Eiffel Tower. Hades and Thanatos were arguing in the back of the group. Thanatos's cold exterior was laced with resentment as he entered an automobile. Hades followed him and Apollo overheard him say, "_Se solo potessi ti ucciderò..._" which, in Italian, meant "If only I could kill you."

Apollo smirked at them and stepped into the backseat of the automobile in the front of their own.

**~o~**

The Eiffel Tower was a sight to behold under the sunset.

Apollo looked towards the sky at the sunset which, at nine thirty, looked beautiful; the orange and gold haze against the dark blue was so perfect that he wished to capture it in memory, but Eros firmly grasped under his arm and pulled him to a vehicle. There were no mortals in sight. Thanks to a small manipulation of the Mist, no mortal would go anywhere near the Eiffel Tower for the whole night. Satyrs and nymphs were to attend to the mortal's duties around the Eiffel Tower so that nothing would seem out of place.

Gods and goddesses walked around, each going to Aphrodite first to greet her and wish her a happy birthday, then going to mingle with each other. Apollo went to stand behind Artemis and Zoë in the line.

Zoë turned her nose up as she said, "Lord Apollo."

Apollo gave her a charming smile. "Miss Nightshade," he said. "What a pleasure it is to see you, dear. My, you look lovely tonight—"

Artemis turned to glare at him. "Brother, don't flirt," she warned him softly.

Apollo sighed. "I was only being polite, my sister," he said.

"Polite my _gáidaros_," Artemis said, glaring at him.

Apollo raised a hand. "Language, Artemis," he said. "What would mother say if she heard you say that?"

Artemis rolled her eyes and her younger brother. "Leave Zoë alone."

"Very well, then," Apollo said, taking a small step away. He looked up at the sky and saw the moon chariot pass with a rider in a silver dress. "Your hunters are driving your chariot now? That's not fair."

Artemis sighed. "I have father's permission for them to do so," she said, not even bothering to look at him. "Seeing that Aphrodite would behead me for tardiness, I had to lend the reins to Phoebe for the night."

Apollo would have said more, but it was Artemis's turn to talk to Aphrodite.

Apollo looked around to see who else had shown up. There was Hypnos talking to Thanatos and Hades with Morpheus at his side. Morpheus's eyes were engaged on Iris, who was talking to Persephone, who was standing with Demeter, who, in turn, was glaring in Hades' direction. The Erotes were arguing with a few girls in silver dresses — probably Artemis's hunters, Apollo thought — and he could see Poseidon standing next to Hermes, Hephaestus, Hebe, and Athena near the base of the Eiffel Tower.

"—each of the principal girders of each leg but the other two, being closer to the river Seine were more complicated," Athena said, looking up at the structure. "Each slab needed two piles installed by using compressed-air caissons 49 feet long and 20 feet in diameter driven to a depth of 72 feet to support the concrete slabs, which were 20 feet thick."

Poseidon yawned and looked around until he caught Apollo's eye. "_Help me_," he mouthed as Athena babbled on about how the structure was made. Then another goddess came to talk to him and he looked away. Hermes would have dozed off already if Hebe hadn't held him up. Only Hephaestus seemed to be listening intently, giving an input of what made something else and how he would do it better.

Apollo looked up at the sky. The stars were not yet visible, but he was sure that they were up there. Despite being the god of the sun and residing in the day, Apollo loved the night. Not necessarily the darkness, but just the night sky and how he could gaze at the beautiful stars that lived there. That was something that Artemis approved of in him, even if she knew that his reasons for looking up there wasn't the study the constellations or star patterns.

"My, _my_, don't we look _dashing_ this evening," Aphrodite said, snapping Apollo out of his daze.

Apollo smiled sweetly at her. "Oh, I'm wearing rags compared to you," he said, taking her hand. "You look beyond stunning, Aphrodite. You look absolutely splendid."

"Well, it's my birthday, of course," Aphrodite said, batting her eyelashes prettily as Apollo kissed her hand.

Apollo had to admit that she looked gorgeous beyond any word he could say. Her curves were perfect in every sense — as always — hugged tightly by a gold satin dress studded with little diamonds. Her white fur coat fell off her shoulders so that everyone could see her smooth shoulders and swan neck; she didn't seem bothered with the cold to do so. Her make-up was designed in such a way that she looked like pure royalty, all with her expensive golden jewelry. Her white gloves were made of satin with little diamonds around the wrists. Her hair was dark red, tumbling down to her waist with a few over one shoulder.

"I wish you a wonderful birthday, Aphrodite," Apollo said, leaning forward and grazing his lips slightly on hers so that he wouldn't smudge her make-up. Aphrodite's eyes gleamed as she looked right into his. With a small smile, she gave him a proper kiss.

A small growl interrupted him. Apollo resisted laughing as he pulled away to met Ares's glower. "Brother, how are you this evening?"

Ares didn't answer him. His eyes were glowing with fury as he glowered at his half-brother. "_Get—away_."

Apollo took a few steps back with his hands raised defensively. "Very well, very well! There's no need for violence, Ares," he said.

"We'll see about that," Ares growled, taking a step towards him. Suddenly, Aphrodite stepped forward and slapped Ares's arm; even through the fabric of his black suit, it sounded like it hurt.

"What was that for, Doll?" Ares asked, rubbing his arm.

"Apollo was just being nice," she said, using her charmspeak to calm him down. "Don't hurt him, especially on my birthday."

Ares still looked angry, but he ceased looking murderous. Aphrodite directed him away but she turned around and winked at Apollo before leaving. He grinned at her and went to talk to Poseidon who was once again being bored to death by Athena. Hermes and Hebe had the sense to leave, but Poseidon seemed to be tuning her out — or at least trying to. Hades had come to stand with him after being nagged away from Persephone by Demeter.

"—hydraulic jacks were fitted to the shoes at the base of each leg, each capable of exerting a force of 800 tonnes," Athena said cheerfully "and in addition the legs had been intentionally constructed at a slightly steeper angle than necessary, being supported by sandboxes on the scaffold."

"Will someone shut her up?" Hades grumbled to Poseidon as Apollo waltz up to them. "I've already heard Demeter babble non-stop about how I'm a horrible husband. I don't need to hear about this."

The three gods moved away from Athena to talk to Hypnos and Morpheus. That didn't help much. Athena still managed to be in their hearing ranch and standing next to the god of sleep didn't help at all. Apollo remembered that he hadn't gotten enough sleep that night and now would be open to a sleep attack at any minute.

Aphrodite called the gods together to watch her cut her cake. Apollo lagged behind as they made their way out in the Field of Mars where the Erotes were guarding the enormous cake. Dionysus was with them, eager to announce when the party would begin.

Apollo noticed Artemis and Zoë up ahead, speaking in rapid Greek as they surveyed the Tower. Poseidon wobbled slightly as he walk, still reeling from Athena's voice, but Athena kept going on about its structure and boring most of the other gods within hearing distance to death. That reminded Apollo how resentful Thanatos had been when Hades had dragged him to that party, but at least he got to talk to his brother.

Apollo gazed up at the night sky. It was beautiful. He didn't listen to Aphrodite chattering away in French about how lovely the party would be and how the city was one of the best places in the world. Apollo was close to a doze now. He started to regret coming because he wanted to go home and sleep. He didn't think that there would be that much to keep him there unless Dionysus truly went all out with the festivities.

His song, the one he had written the day before, came up in his mind. He imagined dancing to it, but he didn't want to look stupid dancing to silence. Then, without warning, a long, slender arm entwined itself in his. He looked down at the arm in surprise, not expecting to see black lace against his cream overcoat. Before he could look up to see who it was and reprimanded her for bothering him, he heard her speak.

"Hey _gorgeous_, mind keeping a girl some company?"

Her voice was soft and melodic. Her tone was cheerful and slow, like a feline pur. That voice could only belong to one immortal he knew; the immortal daughter of Chaos, guide to the universe.

Apollo stopped walking and looked down and the glorious woman on his arm. His breath hitched in his throat as he gazed into her bright galaxy eyes, framed by long black lashes and filled with amusement from seeing him shocked. Her curly auburn-gold hair had been styled up on her head into a lovely French braid, held down with a pretty black headband with a perfect black rose to accessorize it. Two curls dangled down by her right ear, gleaming in the light of the moon.

Her outfit was simple: a satin dress that fell to her knees, trimmed with red lace; black stockings that made her skin look glossy and sexy; her lacy black gloves went up to her elbows, and three expensive pearl necklaces hung around her neck, falling to her ribs. Looking at her, Apollo couldn't help but think that she looked more radiant than Aphrodite could ever be to him. If he had thought he had worn rags in comparison before, he felt utterly hideous now in his fancy clothes.

Apollo realized he was staring. She smirked at him, making it clear that she had heard all of his thoughts. He turned rose red but he managed to keep his composure together. His eyes fell to her full red lips which so perfect and tempting. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her, but he knew she wouldn't allow it. He had tried before, and he had always failed.

"Mademoiselle Venaurora," he crooned in a soft voice, taking her hand into his and bestowing a small kiss on her gloved knuckles. "It would be a pleasure, my lady."

Venaurora smiled her most precious of smiles and giggled sweetly. Heat crept up Apollo's ears at the sound of her beauty voice. He entwined his arms with hers again and the two of them walked to where the other gods were stationed. They joined in for Aphrodite's birthday song and watched as she blew out an exquisite candle and the top, seeing as no number of candles would sum up her actual age, which no one was allowed to say.

"So, she enjoyed that kiss, you know," Venaurora said, smirking at Apollo. "Her _best_ gift yet, apparently."

Apollo blushed. "You saw that?" he asked. Venaurora raised an eyebrow at him. "That was a foolish question on my behalf."

Venaurora rolled her eyes playfully. "Oh please, Pol," she said. "You've been known to go further than that. A kiss in nothing to be embarrassed about."

'_But when you're here, I feel guilty, and you know it_,' Apollo thought glumly.

Venaurora pushed a lock of his blond hair behind his ear. "This is just who you are, Apollo," she said softly. "You can't change that, you know. You've tried and failed."

"Don't remind me," Apollo grumbled softly, hating and regretting the number of times he had failed to be faithful to her.

Venaurora stepped in front of him and took his face into her hands. "Hey, you listen to me," she said. "That doesn't matter now. You're my friend and I don't want you suffering over any of that. Let's just try to have a good time here. Dionysus would be displeased if we don't."

Apollo looked at her sadly. '_You're still upset about it, aren't you?_'

Venaurora sighed. "Not exactly," she said. "The person you have to worry about is Father."

Apollo let out a sound that was mixed between a mouse squeak and a sigh. The few gods near them turned to _shh_ him. Apollo decided to be the mature god he was and made faces at them. Venaurora was at her wits end trying to think of a way not to squeal with laughter. She fanned her face and looked away from him as Pothos and Himeros started cutting the cake to share with the other gods and smiled.

"I haven't yet given my congratulations to the lucky lady," she said, smiling up at Apollo. "Is it too big a favor to request your company while I do so?"

Apollo gazed into her wide, glowing eyes that shone with nothing but the sweet innocent of an adorable puppy. "I would be honored," he replied.

The two of them weaved in and out of the crowd, occasionally stopping to greet an old friend, or to surprise others ("Oh, Vena, it's so good to see you!" Iris squealed with delight) so it took approximately an hour to get to Aphrodite, who was talking to Zeus and Tyche. As Tyche walked away, Venaurora and Apollo took her place.

"I do wish you're enjoying yourselves," Venaurora said pleasantly, smiling at the two Olympians. "I know I would."

Zeus and Aphrodite both looked stunned and pleased by Venaurora's appearance. "Lady Venaurora," Zeus said, stepping forward to kiss her hand. He ignored the expression on his son's face and said, "It's lovely to see you. How is your father?"

"Doing very well, Lord Zeus," she replied, curtsying. "He sends his greetings. I could not resist crashing the party. I wanted to wish Aphrodite a happy birthday."

The goddess of love beamed at her. "It is wonderful to have you here, Vena," she said, holding her arms out for a hug. Venaurora smiled and welcomed the brief embrace warmly. "I would have invited you, but you rarely attend these events anymore."

Venaurora smiled sheepishly. "No, but I hear your request yesterday as Eros attended to the RVSP," she said. "I thought I'd just pop in."

Aphrodite laughed. "Oh, stay a while," she said. "We have all night!"

Venaurora giggled. "Oh, that reminds me," she said, holding up her dainty gloved hand. "I got you this."

A fine silver mist appeared in her hand, swirling like a mini tornado. It thickened and took the form of a long black velvet box with gold sequins around the rim. Aphrodite took the box from her and opened it. The three Olympians gasped at what was inside.

Sitting comfortably in the velvet box was a silver necklace. The delicate chain links were shaped like hearts, but the pendant was what caught their attention. It was shaped as a white dove with outstretched wings attached to the silver chain links. It was carrying a small, beautifully crafted red rose in its feet.

"The rose is made out of a gemstone from another galaxy," Venaurora said, trying to laugh at their gaping faces. "It's pure red and completely unknown in this galaxy. Father calls it _Beraxia_. Not like a ruby at all. It's unbreakable, the necklace. The chain looks fragile, but it's very strong."

"It's beautiful," Aphrodite said, brimming with glee. "Thank you!"

Apollo looked at the dove and realized that something familiar was swirling in it. "Is that — _nebula?_"

Venaurora nodded. "Silver nebula," she said. "Right from a batch on the outermost rim of this galaxy. I like making these in my spare time. I made the dove and I knew it would be perfect for this necklace."

The Guide was engulfed in another warm hug from Aphrodite. "I love it! It's the loveliest gift I've received all night!" Then she noticed Zeus and Apollo were there. "I mean no offense to either of you."

Venaurora giggled into Apollo's shoulder, but he took Aphrodite's statement with good humor. As did Zeus, who was still stunned by Venaurora's gift. Even he could not make such a delicate creation, though he knew Hephaestus would be up for the task.

**~o~**

The few hours that passed were magnificent.

The gods partied as they would have on Olympus. The Mist worked overtime to keep the mortals unaware of their joys and celebrations. Dionysus cracked open his wine cellar to supply his very best out to the others. The Muses were playing glorious music to their hearts' contents. Everyone danced, laughed, sang, joked, played — they enjoyed themselves to the very fullest. Aphrodite was the belle of the ball, but Venaurora snagged a few eyes as well. Apollo refused to leave her side, keeping away the drunken men who salivated over her. He drank very little, preferring to retain his sobriety and enjoy his time in Venaurora's company.

"You're jealous," Venaurora said as midnight passed by. "One man cannot stare without meeting your furious glare."

Apollo sighed. "I can't bear the thought of one of them touching you in that state," he told her.

Venaurora giggled. "How ironic," she said slyly. "I do remember _you_ being the one in drunken states trying to _lure me into your bed_." She said the last few words seductively, waiting to see his reaction.

Apollo blushed dark crimson as she giggled. "I was younger then," he said. "More foolish. Drunk on lust all the time."

"And you are not so now?" Venaurora asked, coming to a halt under the Eiffel Tower. "I would have thought you hadn't changed, seeing as there is a line for—"

"I'm sorry," Apollo muttered. "I truly am. I just don't know how to stop."

Venaurora smiled and shook her head. "And the probability that you ever will is very small," she commented, taking a light sip of wine. "I have accepted that you can't change who you are, Apollo. You're the god of bachelors; it's in your nature to do what you do."

Apollo's heart fell; it always did when they had these conversations. He wanted to tell her that she was wrong, but as the god of truth, he knew that she spoke no lie to his face. He watched as she looked out towards the party-goers and sighed. Would there ever be a time when he would change? Even his prophetic powers couldn't answer his question.

Venaurora looked up at him sadly, already having heard his gloomy thoughts. "It's noisy here," she said, holding out a hand for him to take. "Will you come with me? It won't be long."

Apollo took her hand. "Where are we going?" he asked her.

She smiled slyly at him. "Up."

Before Apollo could respond, a silvery mist enveloped them into a warm cocoon. Apollo felt his weight lessen as Venaurora teleported them away from ground level. He felt his essence rise upwards, shooting towards the sky. Before he had a chance to say anything, they slowed down in speed and the silver cocoon disappeared. Apollo looked around and realized that Venaurora had taken them to the top of the Eiffel Tower. From here, he had a spectacular view of Paris. The city was alight with specks of gold coming from within the homes of the mortals.

"_C'est beau, oui?_" asked Venaurora in a charming French accent.

"_Oui, la nuit, il est charmant_," Apollo replied, smiling.

It was quieter up here. The two of them could still hear the music and voices from below, but it wasn't ringing in their ears like before. Up here, Apollo embraced the cool, gentle breeze and the muted air. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the calmness of the night. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of coming up here before.

Then a hand took hold of his. Apollo opened his eyes and his gaze met Venaurora's. Gazing into those stunning galaxies brought up his old melody again; not with the words, but just the raw notes. They stringed themselves together to form their slow, precious harmony, taking the tune from a harp to mix in with his mental voice. Venaurora closed her eyes as she listened to the sweet harmony of a song that only the two of them could hear. She had heard it before, but now it was so much clearer and sweeter.

"I remember," she said softly. "I remember that you wanted to dance to this." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Because no one else could hear it, you refused, as so you wouldn't be ridiculed."

Apollo sighed. "Often, the best songs that I know, only I alone can hear them," he whispered.

Venaurora took his other hand into her own. "I can hear them," she breathed. "They are the loveliest that could be heard. It is a shame that the world does not know most of them."

Apollo gently pulled Venaurora close to him and rested his hands on her waist. Venaurora's hands snaked up to his shoulders. Their foreheads touched as Apollo willed his song to grow louder in his head. He blocked out the songs of the Muses so they could only hear his own masterpiece. Apollo never took his eyes away from Venaurora's as they danced to a song only they could hear. It was the most fantastic moment of the night, dancing up here where the stars were so vivid in the sky, and where there was nothing to disturb them. Apollo was at peace as they slowly danced away, forgetting time, forgetting where they were, just to bask in their togetherness in the moment.

Venaurora lifted her left hand and rested it gently against the side of Apollo's face. Her soft caress sent a shiver down Apollo's spine. He blushed when he heard her giggle as his embarrassment and turned his head away in shame. However, he didn't fight her when she turned his face back towards his.

"You know, for a god, you can be so shy," she teased, still giggling. "Prince Charming always seems to run away when intimacy comes into the picture."

Apollo pouted adorably. "It's only because of you," he protested weakly, but at the sound of his tinkering laugh, his spirits rose again.

"I'm just teasing," she said.

Apollo, still pouting, twirled her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, gently resting his chin on her shoulder. He could tell she was rolling her eyes at this. Together, they looked out over at the night sky and the city of Paris. Apollo's song was still ringing out into the night. He couldn't stop thinking of it.

"Sing?" Venaurora asked, turning her face to look at him. "For me? Please?"

Apollo looked at her curiously. "What would you like me to sing?" he asked her, but he was quite sure that he already knew the answer. He could see it in her eyes how exasperated she was with his question and he laughed because she looked so beautiful doing it.

"You know what I mean," she said, kissing his chin. "Please?"

'_She had to go there_,' Apollo thought, dazed from the two second kiss that wasn't even on the lips. He heard her giggle at his momentary confusion, causing him to turn red again. Around her, his face always went red. '_Why am I always at her mercy?_'

He made the mistake of looking directly into her eyes. Then seemed to take up his entire sight range so that all he could see were them. Whenever Venaurora was absent in his life, he was completely normal. He could do his work, he could write his music, play his songs, and generally do everything in peace without his brain being muddled. He could be charming, seductive, comedic, and even serious without worrying about falling into a daze. Once she turned up, his life seemed to capsize into a world where he only wanted to make her happy. That world involved him turning clumsy, shy, and protective. He didn't mind protective, but the clumsy and shy had to go.

"Then let them go," Venaurora whispered, sinking into his arms.

Apollo encased her in a warm hug. "Then I will," he muttered back, closing his eyes. Very slowly, he hummed for her. Then vocals turned to words.

_**In — your — eyes, there's only loving affections.**_

_**My heart beats — to a rhythm purely divine.**_

_**I will sing — from dear morning to dusk to forever —**_

_**Just to see — your own beautiful smile again.**_

Venaurora, still encased in his arms, swayed slowly to his deep, rich voice as it strung together his velvety notes. The song was much sweet now that he sang it aloud.

_**Dance with me **_ _**—**_ _**under stars of the galaxies out there.**_

_**Across the seas, and meadows of blossoms and trees.**_

_**Take my hand, let me show you the wonders that I see —**_

_**Feel my heart — as it beats only for you.**_

Apollo released Venaurora from his grip and took one hand into his own and put his other on her waist. Venaurora eyes gleamed with mirth and she started laughing softly as she and Apollo began to waltz to his song. Apollo could feel the next verse of his song come to life.

_**In — your — eyes, there's a glow brighter than the stars.**_

_**On your lips — is a laugh that warms my heart.**_

_**I will run — to the end of my life, to forever —**_

_**Just to hold you in my arms once again.**_

Apollo twirled her out and then reeled her back in to a close embrace. There was a small flush on her cheeks as she looked up at him. Apollo blew her a teasing kiss and twirled her around again before continuing a lively waltz that had Venaurora laughing.

_**Sing with me — share my joy in loving you right here.**_

_**Just be free, your love is all that I need.**_

_**Feel my kiss, take my heart and my soul into your hands —**_

_**For you — are my only love in this world.**_

They slowed down until they were circling each other, hands held up in a way that that their palms were barely touching. Then Apollo took her into his arms again and rested his forehead against hers. As he sang the final part of his song, Venaurora tilted her head upwards so that he lips were nearly touching his own.

_**In — your — eyes, there's only loving affections.**_

_**Dance with me — under stars of the galaxies out there.**_

_**Feel my kiss, take my heart and my soul into your hands —**_

_**Feel my heart — as it beats only for you.**_

As Apollo sang the last word of his song, he stopped moving. It wasn't the first time Venaurora had been this close to him, but she had never come any close before since their times in Greece. He could taste the scent of cake and wine on her breath, and the scent of blackcurrant on her skin. How he wished to just lean in and kiss her, but he knew the effort would be futile. She'd turn her head the moment she got the gist of his attempt and he would lose his chance. The look in her eyes tipped him off that she did indeed know of his temptation and he sighed.

"Why do you torture me so?" he asked softly.

Venaurora bit her lower lips and said, "It's fun."

Apollo resisted rolling his eyes. "You've said that for too long," he sighed. "How long has it been..?" He pretended to think about it. "When was the Trojan War again?"

Venaurora burst into giggles and sank into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist. She rest the side of her head on his chest and hummed his song in her own key. Apollo rested his chin on her hair and looked out into the night sky.

"You know why I do it," she whispered, snuggling herself to him. "This is as close as I'm ever going to be with you. I may as well enjoy it as much as I can."

Apollo's heart cracked down the middle, but it stayed intact. "I can try to behave," he said, pulling back to look at her. "Honest, I—"

Venaurora took his lips with her hand, causing him to stop talking. She sighed as she shook her head, trying not to feel upset by her own words. "Don't make promises that you can't keep," she warned him. "I don't want you to change yourself for _me_. If you change, it has to be for _yourself_, and we both know that deep down, you honestly can't. So _don't_ put my hopes up. Every time they fall, Father always threatens to send you to Tartarus." Apollo tried to say something, but she wouldn't let him. "You know it's true, Pol. Since day one, all those millennia ago. _I_ _love you._ I truly do. But I won't have my heart broken every week of the year. You know that. I've seen what happens to Hera, Amphitrite and Persephone when their husbands run off, and I don't want to be one of them."

"It won't be like that," Apollo said, the cracks around his heart opening up more. How long had it taken for him to mend those?

"Yes, it will," Venaurora said, stepping away from him. "Apollo, stop denying it. Every time you make a promise, you break it. Even when it's on the River Styx. You're not Sancus. I've accepted that."

Apollo looked away from her, shamed and upset. "I've tried, and you know that," he said.

Venaurora approached him and took his hands into hers. "I know," she said softly. "I've heard every thought and felt every emotion." She clasped his hands together and pulled up in her own. Apollo's breathing hitched when she grazed her lips over his hands, despite them being gloved. "And I've seen through the eyes of _all_ your heartbroken lovers. I don't intend to be one of them."

The air around them thickened as the temperature dropped. Venaurora gasped and released Apollo's hands, backing away from him and staring around the sky in fear. Apollo tried to reach forward for her hand, but she twisted herself out of his reach.

"I have to go," Venaurora said, refusing to meet Apollo's started and saddened eyes. "Father calls me home immediately."

"Please, don't leave," Apollo begged her. "Can't you stay longer?"

Apollo rushed forward and tilted her head up to look at him. She was reluctant, but her expression melted at the sight of his pained expression. She hated hurting him, but she knew that he was capable of hurting her more, and she just wasn't willing to put up with that. She leaned forward, on the tip of her toes, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Apollo closed his eyes and sighed at her closeness. Venaurora was tempted to kiss his lips, but then the air got colder again, and she knew her time was up.

"Good night, Apollo," she whispered in his ear. "Maybe I'll see you within the decade..."

Apollo didn't have time to respond. He could barely brush a chaste across her cheek before she vanished into a silvery mist. Apollo nearly stumbled, staring at nothingness in shock, and then in resignation. It wasn't the first time that Venaurora had to make such a departure, but it still hurt that she had to leave without saying a proper goodbye. He wasn't even sure when he'd see her again. Within the decade? That was a hopeful thought, but the last time she had said that, he hadn't seen her for two decades.

He sighed and looked out at Paris once again. Suddenly, it wasn't has beautiful as it had been five minutes earlier. He gazed up towards the sky and noticed something that hadn't been there before. It was a shooting star - or at least it appeared that way. _Astéria tou nefelomatos_, better known as _Stars of Nebula_, soared across the solar system as it always did, unseen my mortal eyes unless Venaurora allowed them to do so.

Apollo was sure that Venaurora was up there at the moment, probably listening to his thoughts as they ran through his head. Maybe Chaos was there too, subconsciously planning the death of the god who continuously broke the heart of his daughter. Apollo frowned and hummed his song in a somewhat pained voice. It didn't sound as sweet as when Venaurora had been there to hear it. Then he remembered that she was hearing it anyway.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" he asked in the direction of the sky. "Watching me grieve, and then laughing because in a way, you haven't actually left." He was sure she was giggling, even if he wasn't there to hear her. The thought brought a smile to his face. It was killing him not to have her in his arms, but she was still there, looking and waiting. And listening. He chuckled at the last bit of his thought's trail.

"_Apollo!_" Artemis's voice sounded in his head. "_Where are you? Father wants to talk to you!_"

"_I'll be right down!_" Apollo called back.

"_Down?_" Artemis sounded confused. "_Wait, are you and Vena on the Eiffel Tower?_"

Apollo sighed. "_No, it's just me up here. Venaurora had to leave. Her father was calling her._" He could have sworn her heard his sister sigh.

"_Well, in any case, will you come down here now?_" she asked. "_I mean — ew! No, Dionysus! Go!_"

Artemis was cut off as a drunken Dionysus started to flirt with her. Then, before Apollo could react, a loud yowl of pain shot up from the Field of Mars all the way up to Apollo's level. It had to be Dionysus's voice and it had to be Artemis who caused him pain. Forgetting his previous distress, Apollo chuckled at his brother's foolishness. He should know better than to mess with Artemis at all.

The god of the sun looked up at the night sky and watched Star pass by. "Good night, Venaurora," he said gently. "I love you."

The star seemed to glow brighter as Apollo made his way back to ground level. He had to rush forward and yank Artemis away from beating Dionysus to certain death. It was no easy feat, but it helped distract him from thoughts of Venaurora. Getting an arrow in the butt does that to a man.

* * *

**Beraxia: Ber — Ruber (Latin for red) ; Axia (value in Greek);**

**Sancus — Roman god of loyalty.**

**Apollo's song was written by me. I know, I'm not that good at song writing, but I did my best.  
**

**I wanted to write this for fun. I'm working on the next chapter of Demigods and Wizards right now, but I've had a few other projects to work on as well, so I haven't completed it. It's going every which way right now, so I'm trying to detail the information in a way that it makes sense. Plus, it's past midnight and I'm really sleepy. I hope this went out well. At least, mostly. Every time I look at this, I still remember that Vena sent a pigeon to poop on Apollo on his modern-day date.**

**Haha.**

**~ArtemisIsis13**


End file.
